Drag you to hell
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Honoka is just a normal teacher. She had some friend and always hung with them. One day, Eli hooked her up with a certain fortuneteller. That meeting is going to change the ginger's life. Truths will be revealed and she will have to fight for her loved ones.


**Drag you to hell**

 **Genre: Romance, Horror, Supernatural, Spiritual**

 **Rating: M**

 _Synopsys: Honoka is just a normal teacher. She had some friend and always hung with them. One day, Eli hooked her up with a certain fortuneteller. That meeting is going to change the ginger's life. Truths will be revealed and she will have to fight for her loved ones._

[-x-x-x-]

"Come on Honoka! You can do me that favor, right?"

"I don't know… I am not ready for that kind of thing yet."

"Pretty please! I have no one else to ask…"

"Fine then…" Honoka sighed in defeat.

"Yeah…" Eli made a little dance of victory. "…So, you'll be meeting her this Sunday at 14:00."

The two women were chatting at the teacher's office. Both of them were teacher at Otonokizaka high for girls. The ginger was more into English and Literature, when the blonde was a Mathematics Chemistry professional.

"Here!" The quarter-Russian handed over a card to Honoka. "There is her mobile number, e-mail and address just in case."

The ginger took the gift and analyzed it. "Toujou Nozomi… Works as a fortuneteller… She lives at the other side of the town…"

She sat down on her chair and cursed herself for being this weak toward her friend's request. Eli gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you in advance! Nozomi used to be my best friend in high school, but we went to different Universities."

"Oh, I see… So, she is really important to you!?"

"Yes. She was always shy and reserved, and a little mysterious. Our classmates were scared of her. True that she may act crappy sometimes, but she is definitely a good person."

"I got it! So, you want me to have become her date?"

"Yes! After working with you for a while, I realized now that you are the ideal person for Nozomi. And since you aren't dating anyone, I thought 'why not?'."

Honoka place her elbows on the desk in front of her and started to think. "It's OK! I accept!" the ginger smiled.

"That's great, then! Thank you, Honoka!"

"By the way…" Honoka decided to change the subject. "How is Rin-chan doing? I heard you moved together last week."

"She is doing well…" Some traces of pink appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "We're getting married in three months. The date may still change."

"That's great! Don't forget to invite me."

Eli only gave a smile as an answer.

[-x-x-x-]

"I'm off!" Honoka shouted as she exited her apartment.

"Take care!" Yukiho answered. The two of them were still living together in an apartment. The older sister was a teacher and the younger was still an University student.

Their parents died some years ago in a train accident and since then, the Minami family took care of them. Once they were both major, they decided to buy an apartment and Honoka found a job as a child entertainer at a library.

To these two, their parent's death was still mysterious. Their parents alongside Honoka were on a business trip. Yukiho decided to stay at the Minami residence. They heard later by the news that there was a train accident that killed two persons. That couple were their parents. Honoka was a survivor as they said. She witnessed her parent's death.

'Why?' They cursed. 'Why only our parents?' It was revealed that there was neither technical problems not terrorist case, but the train mysteriously drifter away from the rail. Some said that it was just the product of many coincidences and bad luck, but some thought there was something supernatural beyond that.

"I hope you do well on your date!" The younger shouted before the elder could walk down the stairs. With that, Yukiho returned into the apartment.

It was pretty huge for an apartment. Many helped them when they decided to rent a domicile: The Minami helped them finding it; the Nishikino helped them in the financial point and the Sonoda supported them in moral and juridical issues.

Yes, Honoka has made lot of friend in high school. She built great friendship that helped her later. She befriended Umi and Kotori in grade school. She met Rin and Eli in middle school and Maki in high school.

"Is Honoka gone already?" Umi walked from the kitchen to near Yukiho, who was sitting at the living room.

"Yes! She just left. In other word, there's only the two of us~" Yukiho said in a teasing voice. The older woman blushed at the sentence.

The ginger leaned closer and placed her hand on the bluenette's hips. She then processed into sealing her lips with her lover's.

Umi didn't resist. Her hands found their ways toward the ginger's neck and started playing with her hair.

Yukiho bit the other girl's lower lips, making Umi to moan in pleasuring pain. The younger took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside the open door.

Seconds after, moans were heard all around the apartment as the two girl's tongue were wrestling inside Umi's mouth.

They parted after some seconds due to the lack of air. Yukiho gave a teasing smile as she pushed the bluenette on the couch.

"W… Wha-" Umi's protest was interrupted when the younger get back into kissing her, on the neck this time.

Yukiho took some of Umi's neck skin between her teeth and bit hard. The older girl moaned in both pain and pleasure. The ginger then licked the spot she just bite to ease the pain. It was now red, that was a proof: The proof that the bluenette belongs to her.

The younger lifter herself as to undress the other girl. She took Umi's shirt and skirt away. Now that's only left was a pair of white underwear. Without waiting long, she unclipped the embarrassed girl's bra.

She processed into kissing Umi's pink nipples first. That was enough stimulation to drive the older girl crazy.

Once the left nipple was erected enough, she turned into the right one. She started licking it, her hand traveling onto the brunette's most private place.

"Look at yourself… You're already that wet…" Yukiho said as she was still licking the near-erected nipple.

"S… so… shameless…" Umi managed to say… But deep inside, she enjoyed this.

Right at that moment, a weird sensation was brought by the blowing wind. The two girls stopped their activities.

"What was that?" Umi asked as the wind blew again.

"Weird…" Yukiho stood from her spot and walked toward the now open window. "I remembered closing it earlier…"

"Plus… That feeling…"

"…I'm scared…" The younger ran toward Umi, who was dressing up. "…It was the same felling as what we got 'that day'…"

The 'day' she mentioned was an allusion to the day her parents died. It was a really weird feeling. The air was heavy and bitter, as if someone were burning plastics.

Umi held her lover tight. "Do not worry!" She patted Yukiho's head to comfort her. "I will protect you."

The younger girl lifted her head and has a concerned panicked expression on her face. "Onee-chan…" she shouted. "…We have to protect her!"

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka was standing in front of the shrine's main entrance, he rendezvous' place. Nozomi messaged her the day before to wait at that place.

The ginger turned at the long stair at her back. It took her lot of stamina to walk this high. She sighed. 'How could I be already this tired from these few stairs?'

Honoka suddenly felt a hand on her back. She turned to see a purple-haired woman. She had pretty good cleavages and the blowing wind made her long untied hair. She was wearing a green shirt and white skirt with a pair of pink sandals.

IT was in summer, so that kind of look was normal. Honoka herself was wearing an orange t-shirt with a 'Ho' written on it, plus red short and blue sandals. She brought a white handbag with her.

"Good morning! I am Toujou Nozomi! It's nice to meet you, Honoka-chan!"

"How did you know? We never meet before as I remember well though."

"Hehe." The elder woman giggle at the funny face the ginger was showing. "Remember! I am a fortuneteller. I could loose my title if the opposite happened."

Honoka just rubbed the back of her head and closed her eyes. "Hehe… Sorry, then…"

[-x-x-x]

"So, Nozomi-chan… Where are we going?" The ginger asked.

"How about we go inside?" The fortuneteller gestured toward the shrine.

Honoka agreed and the two walked in. The place was desert. There was no sign of living thing in the approximate.

"Weird… There is no one… It is Sunday though…" The ginger started to cling to Nozomi's left arm. The older girl held her tighter.

"That's only normal!" Honoka lifter her head and met with green eyes. "This shrine is actually abandoned."

"Why is that?"

"There was a rumor about some demons living here. They said that lot of exorcist has lost their lives, trying to fight these demons."

Nozomi led Honoka toward one of the buildings. It was pretty clean for an abandoned place. They walked to the second floor.

"So, you don't believe in these stories, right?" Honoka asked. Nozomi turned to her. Green eyes met with ocean blue. "I mean… We even entered this building… So, there is no such as demon, right?"

"Of course not…" The older started having a darker aura. Her bangs were hiding her eyes.

The ginger started to shake. She took three steps backward.

The room was dark. There was no window nor lamp nor any other source of light. It was not completely dark though. Some rays of the sun were still entering from some holes in the roof.

"Come on… Nozomi-chan… That kind of joke is a little…"

"Who said it was a joke?" The fortuneteller lifted her head and slowly walked toward the younger.

Honoka was petrified. She watched as Nozomi was taking her left hand.

"Of course that story is true…" Nozomi displayed a scary evil grin. "…Because I was the one to summon that demon."

"What?" The ginger was voiceless.

"You are confused as I see…" The fortuneteller chuckled. "Then, shall I explain everything to you?"

[-x-x-x-]

"Then, let me explain everything!"

"If you please…"

The two sat on a pair of chair who was facing each other.

"Would you like a tea?"

"What tea?" Honoka looked around as she didn't remember seeing anything that would resemble tea in such place.

Nozomi giggled and took a knife from her pocket. The ginger flinched.

"Silly Honoka… Don't worry, I won't attack you! At least not now…" She cut her own finger lightly. Nozomi's blood fell on the floor, drawing some kind of magic circle.

The circle lit up and second after a table appeared between the two girls. There was a pair of tea cup and some pancake on it.

"Come on! You don't have to hold yourself."

The ginger hesitated a little, but she was tempted by the delicious-looking snack in front of her.

"These are your favorites, right?" Nozomi smiled. "And do not worry! There are no poisons in these!"

"Well, then…" Honoka decided to take a sip of the tea and started eating the pancake. "It's delicious!"

"I'm so glad you're pleased!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Then, let me explain!"

"Go ahead!"

They were done eating and Nozomi made a simple move and the table and its content disappeared. Honoka notice then that the fortuneteller's hand has already healed. 'How come?' she wondered.

"The truth is… I am what some may call a Necromancer. I take care of dead people's body and soul. I can summon a dead person's soul and transfer it into a human being's body."

Honoka was hearing carefully.

"Though, there is a law that to summon something, one must sacrifice something… And a sacrificed thing can't be summoned back."

"So…"

"And I broke that law: I summoned someone in exchange of nothing. I have to say that I am pretty skilled. I am the most powerful Necromancer ever to be more accurate."

"And… That 'someone' you summoned was…"

"It was you!"

The room was quiet. Honoka's mouth was agape. She didn't know what to say. So many questions wrestled inside her head.

"But how?" that was all she could say.

"Since you were born, demons were after your life. You are the reincarnation of a goddess that fought evil to maintain peace in the world. Your parents were the descendents of that goddess' army. They are named 'the guardians'. I too am a 'guardian'. Our role is to protect you by any cost to defeat a devil that started reigning on hell two decencies ago."

"That's…" The ginger couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"On 'that day', an army of demon was aiming for you. That was a surprise attack. Your parents were fighting on their own. They lost their life protecting you."

"But… I don't remember that…" Honoka commented.

"I am not done yet…" Nozomi interrupted her comment. "You died too on that day."

Honoka's eyes widened.

"Your parents weren't strong enough to protect you. Reinforcements were too late and we were greeted by three lifeless body. Some of us couldn't accept such situation. The elders said that we shouldn't attempt anything. They proposed to transfer the burden to someone else, but some of us didn't agree."

"So…"

"...We revolted. I summoned you soul back and we made your parent's death an accident. The elders were furious. Later, a war erupted inside the 'guardians' and everyone except me died." Nozomi took a deep breath. "In other word, I am your only protector left."

The fortuneteller smiled at Honoka. The ginger couldn't believe that story yet.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, come with me! I will protect you and together, we'll bring peace into this world of darkness."

"I don't know yet… Let me think about it…"

"There is no time left. We have to do it today!"

Nozomi grabbed the ginger's hand. Honoka fought back. "Let me go!"

The older woman leaned her closer and took a long jump backward to evade an arrow attack. Honoka turned around to see that Umi and Yukiho were there.

She was so relieved to see these two, but scared at the same time.

"No fun!" Nozomi pouted as she grabbed Honoka and opened a teleportation gate. She walked inside it with the ginger, but Umi ran toward it and followed the two toward the other side.

[-x-x-x-]

Umi fell on her bottom. She looked around. It was dark and lava was everywhere. Nozomi was standing in front of her. The ginger was lying unconscious on the ground.

"What did you do to Honoka?"

"Calm down! She just lost conscience due to the emotional flu she just got."

"And what is this place?"

"I just wanted to talk calmly. I want you to know that I am not planning on making any harm toward her."

She then explained everything.

"I see… So, how do you plan on protecting her?"

"First, let's get back on the real world! Yukiho might be scared." With that, they returned to the shrine.

They were greeted by Yukiho outside the building. She was about to call the police, but Umi stopped her.

"It's no use! We have to solve this on our own."

[-x-x-x-]

"Hahaha…" Suddenly, laugher could be heard. "Today is the day! I hope you're prepared." That was the voice of a woman.

They turned around. Honoka returned into consciousness. They saw a figure exiting the building they just exited minute ago.

It was a familiar red-haired woman. They recognized her as Maki… The only problem is that that person standing in front of them had a pair of black wings on her back and horns on her head. She had a tail with a heart-like extremity.

"Maki-chan… What are you doing here?"

"Hehe… I am here to take you to hell, Honoka!"

Everyone took one step backward.

"Wha- What are you saying? It's a joke, right?" Honoka got really confused.

"How did you get here? I placed guardian demons around this shrine." Nozomi shouted.

"You are talking about these weaklings?" Maki took something from behind her. That 'something' greatly resembled Rin, but with cat ears on her head and a cat tails.

"Rin's sorry, Nozomi-sama! She was too strong for us…" Rin gave her last breath.

"Now then," Maki casted a firestorm. Everyone excepted Honoka were drifted away.

The ginger was now alone with the red-head. She was trembling. She was scared.

"Shall we go, then?"

[-x-x-x-]

Honoka opened her eyes. She made a really bad nightmare. She looked around, but quickly realized that it wasn't her room. She was lying on a king-size bed. The surrounding was creepy.

Right at that moment, the red-head entered the room.

"So, you're awake. Shall we begin the ceremony then?"

"What ceremony are you talking about?"

"That's right… I haven't told you yet…" Maki said sarcastically. "The truth is that I am the demon empress. I fought against you millenniums ago. You are the goddess and I am the devil."

Honoka gulped and took on step back. There, she realized that she was naked.

"I lost against you that time…" Maki continued. "…But I reincarnated 20 years ago… I befriended you…"

Maki joined Honoka on the bed. "And it is finally time for me to absorb you! You will live in me! We will be one! You are mine, Honoka!"

The red-head grabbed Honoka and placed her flat on the bed. She processed into kissing the ginger roughly. Honoka resisted and helplessly pushed the devil away, but Maki was far stronger for her.

"Very well… So, you want to play?"

Maki forced their lips together and bit the older girl's upper lips. Honoka moaned in pain. The devil slid her tongue inside Honoka's month and went into searching the goddess' tongue.

The red-head's hand went toward Honoka's precious part. She slid her finger into the ginger's virgin pussy. The girl screamed in pain. She wasn't ready yet. She wasn't wet yet and Maki violated her hard.

The red-head's nails wounded the goddess' interior. Honoka screamed in pain inside the devil's mouth.

Maki finally ended their brutal kiss. "Hehe… You understand who's the boss, now!?"

The red-head continued her raping session until the teacher was out of energy.

"Yu… Yukiho…" It was hard for her to build up sentences.

"Oh, you mean your sister? Do not worry. She is still alive for now…"

With that, Honoka gave her last breath. Maki took the ginger's heart from her chest and forced it into her own. She cut her own chest to let Honoka's heart it.

With the goddess' soul in her and a lifeless Honoka at her feet, she started laughing.

"The time has finally come! It is only a matter of year before the whole world becomes our kingdom. She turned to Honoka's corpse. "Wait for that moment! Once the time will come, I will summon you back and the two of us will reign forever on earth."

She chuckled and processed into exiting the room. Once outside, she met Umi. The girl was now displaying emotionless look in her eyes. She has indeed become a zombie that follows the devil's orders.

"We are going to attack earth today! Prepare our army!"

The zombies walked away. She turned one last time to Honoka.

"There we go! Do you remember our promise a millennium ago? We were devil and angel… And our romance was forbidden…" Maki chuckled. "…Do not worry! I will honor our promise. I will build up a world where the two of us may be together. I vowed with all my pride… I vowed that I will make you happy… Even if I have to drag you to hell."

[The end]

 **It's finally over!**

 **Maki: You idiot! You made lot of OOCs.**

 **YayaSamuko: I know, I know… I am just a weirdo.**

 **Eli: by the way, your art is creepy!**

 **YayaSamuko: I know… I am a Sadomasochist… So, it's only natural.**

 **Nozomi: My cards are telling me that this is only the beginning…**

 **YayaSamuko: That's right! I plan on writing more creepy stories in the future.**

 **Honoka: That was a painful experience! Why am I always the victim in your stories (reff: Eto Aho)**

 **YayaSamuko: Maybe because you are my favorite character… Remember! I'm a Sadomasochist! I love bloody kawaii theme…**

 **Umi: That work is so shameless…**

 **YayaSamuko: I get what you mean… I should have done better… The truth is that my works are dark-themed because I don't know why… but I love it when my favorite characters are hurting each others.**

 **Rin: And why Rin always dies in your stories (reff: Eto Aho)**

 **YayaSamuko: That is because you're Honoka's best alchemy! If she dies, I will make you follow her…**

 **Yukiho: That story was so awkward!**

 **YayaSamuko: I know! That was my first M-rated story… So, I guess it's only fair.**

 **Kotori: by the way, you forgot to put the disclaimer.**

 **YayaSamuko: That's right! Thank you Kotori-sama! Then, here I go: I do not own Love Live School Idol Project nor any of its character. If it was the case, HonoMaki and NozoNico would be official couples and the theme would be darker.**

 **Nico: May I ask why I didn't appear in this story?**

 **YayaSamuko: I was too lazy for that! I didn't want to introduce too many characters.**

 **Hanayo: by the way, I felt like you forced some events in this story…**

 **YayaSamuko: Maybe because I am not a normal person: I am too lazy to write transitions. Plus, it took me a whole day to write this.**

 **Arisa: by the way, what will happen after? Do you plan on writing a sequel?**

 **YayaSamuko: I don't know… There are chances… It will depend on my mood and the readers' opinions.**

 **Tsubasa: Now that you mention it, you've been inactive a lot lately.**

 **YayaSamuko: That was because of studies. I just graduated from high school, and now I will be trying to get my driving license. University entrance is in about 4 months, so I can relax for now…**

 **Erena: by the way, when are you planning to update your other stories?**

 **YayaSamuko: I don't know… Depends on my mood and the readers… But so you know, this is most likely an open ending… The readers are free to imagine what will happen next.**

 **Anju: Then, any last word?**

 **YayaSamuko: Yes… Please review your thoughts so I know what you think. You cam make stories propositions too. Just comment the pairing and the category/genre/rating… I will write these I think may be fun to write :p**

 **With that, I wish you a good night and please have a sweet nightmare… And (hopefully) see you next time (maybe)…**


End file.
